From German patent 2.654,890 triazolylcarbinols are known, having general formula: ##STR2## wherein: R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are H or a hydrocarbyl group; with the expression hydrocarbyl a saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched chain or a single or condensed ring are meant and, when the hydrocarbyl group is or contains an aryl radical, this latter may be substituted; Y is, for instance, a halogen atom.
From European patent No. 150,036 azolyl-derivatives are also known, having formula: ##STR3## wherein Ar is a substituted aromatic group; A is CH, N; n=2-12; R.sup.1 =an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or benzyl radical; Q=S(O).sub.1-2 -R.sup.2 or OR.sup.3, in which R.sup.2, R.sup.3 are an alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl or aryl radical independently.
Moreover from European patent application No. 145,294 compounds are known, having formula: ##STR4## wherein R is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 alkyl radical, on condition that, when R is a C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 branched alkyl radical, the branch has not to be on carbon atom .alpha. of group R; X is a halogen atom.
We have now found a class of azolyl-derivatives, which differ from the ones of the prior art and are endowed with a higher immunizing activity against fungus pathogenesis and with phytogrowth regulating properties.